Daze Days (single)/Drama CD
the old days is a drama CD included in the limited edition version A of the album daze / days. It depicts Shintaro's first official meeting with Ayano. Script |-|English Translation= (Italics are thoughts and normal text is talk.) tap tap Shintaro: I guess it’s no surprise. At this time of the day there’s nobody here. Still, why are schools at night so creepy? Nothing weird’s gonna jump out, right? drip Shintaro: (scream) Shintaro: Oh… oh, it’s just a sink. Don’t scare me like that, damn it! (sigh…) To forget my wallet in class first thing in the semester. I really am unlucky. Why do I have to come to school this late at night anyway? Shintaro: That aside… those guys in my new class are just a bunch of idiots. The average score for the last test was ridiculously low, too. That alone would be fine, but they’re obnoxious and loud and they kick the desks. Totally unreal. What’s there to gain from spending time with guys like that anyway? It’s way better to just read the textbook at home. The same goes for my classmates last year, too. They talk about being friends but it was all just pretend, talking shit behind one another’s backs. There’s nothing more gross than that. What the hell, seriously? If you’re going to go through all that trouble, why don’t you just be alone from the start. No… for real, why am I coming to a place like this? That’s right. It’s easier to be alone, and easier to study. Only good things will come out of that. Besides, I don’t have any friends, anyway. If I just think about it, there’s no point in coming to sch— (sounds of things falling) Shintaro: (gasp, scream) Shintaro: W-what was that sound? There’s someone on campus at this time? Wait wait wait, there’s no way! Even if there’s someone here no lights are on. That aside, the sound just came from my classroom, right..?! I-i-i-it can’t be like… a-a-a ghost or anything, right…?! Give me a break! It’s scary, but I have go to inside and get my wallet or I can’t go home… Aaaaah, what am I supposed to dooooo—!? slides open Shintaro: Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Ayano: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Shintaro: I’m sorry I’m sorry, please spare my life, aah— Ayano: Huh? Shintaro… kun…? Ah, I’m right! You’re Kisaragi Shintaro-kun, right? Shintaro: Huh? Ayano: It’s me! I’m in your class and I sit next to you. I’m Tateyama Ayano. Although, I don’t think we’ve talked before. Shintaro: Tate.. yama…? Oh, the one that’s always getting failing grades… Ayano: Is that the only reference I left on you…? Shintaro: Am I wrong..? Ayano: Ah, um. No. You’re not, but.. That aside, though, what are you doing here so late? It’s totally dark outside already. Shintaro: Uh… that’s my line. What are you doing here so late, yourself? You don’t even have the lights on. Ayano: Well, you see… My score on the last test was pretty bad, so the teacher gave me make-up work. Shintaro: And? Ayano: When I stayed after school to work, I fell asleep at some point… And I also got nothing done! And that’s the situation… Ehehe. Hehe. Shintaro: Was there any point to you staying after school, then? Ayano: You’re right. There’s no point… (sigh) What am I going to? I need to hurry and finish this by tomorrow or the teacher will yell at me again. Shintaro: What the hell’s her problem this is so annoying? It’s your fault in the first place for getting make-up work! I guess it’s got nothing to do with me though. I’m just gonna grab my wallet and go home. Ayano: Hey, um! Shintaro: Yeah? Ayano: Shintaro-kun’s really smart, right? Like, you got a hundred percent on the test the other day, too. Shintaro: … Don’t go snooping at other people’s scores. Ayano: Oh, I’m sorry. Um, so… Shintaro: (sigh) What is it? Get it out. Ayano: Oh, yeah. Um. Can you… help me study a little? Shintaro: … Huh? Ayano: Just a little! Just a little’s enough! Shintaro: From this hour?! Why do I have to do something like that. Ayano: Please! I’m begging you! Shintaro: You say that, but— Aaagh, fine, I got it! Just today, got it? Ayano: Really? Shintaro: I just said I’d teach you, didn’t I? Let’s get this done quickly and go home. Ayano: Yeah…! - - Shintaro: — so. This turns into this. Ayano: Mhm. Shintaro: And then, this equals this so this turns into this. Ayano: Hmm… Hm? Shintaro: So. You apply this here, and see? You can see the answer now, right? Ayano: Huh? Um no, I don’t see it at all! Shintaro: How many times do I have to go over this before you get it?! Ayano: I’m sorry… Shintaro: Give me a break… At this rate we won’t finish before morning. Ayano: You’re right… Shintaro: Seriously what is this girl? There’s gotta be a limit to how stupid you can be..! Ayano: (sigh) … Oh, but I think I get this part! This is like this… and like this, right? Shintaro: Hm? Oh, oh that’s looking good. You’re right. That’s perfect. Ayano: And then, this becomes like this, and like this? Shintaro: Oooh. Oh oh oh. What the heck? You can do it if you try, huh? Ayano: Hehe… hehehehehe. Shintaro: Y-you’re laughing to much. It’s creepy. Ayano: Huh? I’m creepy? Shintaro: Augh, don’t take it so seriously, you’re so annoying! Here, since you got that solved there’s only a little more to go. Hurry up. Ayano: Yeah! - - Ayano: Really, though. Shintaro-kun’s really smart, huh? Are you studying every day? Shintaro: Not really. I’ve read the textbook once through. Ayano: And you can do this well? Amazing… you really ARE smart. Shintaro: Mm, it’s less that I’m smart, and more like… I don’t really get it, but if I remember something once I won’t forget it. It’s always been like that. I’ve memorized the textbook, so I can do decently on the tests too. Ayano: Oh I see… So Shintaro-kun’s got really good memory, then, huh? I’m so jealous. I forget everything quickly even when I study! Shintaro: It’s not all just good things. Even if I want to forget or don’t like it, I end up remembering everything. I always worry about insignificant things. It’s a pain in the ass. Ayano: Hmm… Shintaro: Huh? W-what is it? Ayano: Huh? Oh, no, I was thinking if Shintaro-kun can’t forget the bad things, it would be nice if there were lots of good things that’ll happen to you so it’ll outbalance the bad things. If that happens, then you won’t really think about all the bad things, right? Shintaro: … Ayano: Um, would something like that not work? Shintaro: … No. I don’t think it sounds bad? If something like that happened, it wounds a lot easier. Ayano: …! Yeah! I’m sure there will be lots and lots of happy things to come for you. Shintaro: How can you say something like that? Ayano: Hehe. Just a hunch. Shintaro: (sigh) Shintaro: Did you get that problem solved? If you keep chatting away you’ll never finish. Ayano: Huh? Aah… no. I don’t think I can solve it at all. Shintaro: You… - - Ayano: You saved my life! If Shintaro-kun weren’t there, I would’ve never finished. Shintaro: Even with my help it took you way too long… Geez. I only came here to get my wallet, too. I’m totally unlucky. Ayano: Ah… I am really sorry. But I won’t forget about today! Shintaro: What are you saying? Didn’t you just say you forget things no matter how much you study? Ayano: Today’s is special! I’m going to try extra hard not to forget, so it’ll be okay! Shintaro: Well, if you don’t forget what we went over today, then you’ll probably do fine on the next test. Ayano: That’s true, but… It’s not just about the test, you know? Shintaro: Did you say something? Ayano: No, nothing! It’s nothing! Shintaro: Then, my house is in this direction. So. Ayano: Yeah! Then, see you.. Shintaro: Yeah. Ayano: … Shintaro-kun! Shintaro: What? Ayano: See you tomorrow. Shintaro: … Shintaro: … Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow. - - blows, machines turning Ayano: Let’s stop here this time. This is just the tip of the iceberg, but I think I’ll be able to talk to you like this again. It’ll be okay. Even if you forget the story you’ve come across, it’ll stay with you inside your heart forever. So don’t worry. Open your eyes. Ayano: Yeah. You’re right. Let’s talk about a lot more the next time we see each other. And one day, after you’ve remembered everything about this story, tell me about the new ones that’ll come after. Ayano: … Yeah. Yes. I understand. Then the next time I see you, I’ll say, “Long time no see.” So I want you to say that in return, okay? Ayano: Yeah. It’s a promise. Ayano: It’s almost time, huh? Okay. So then, let’s see each other in the next world. ringing - - END.Translation by Squigs References }} : Audio here provided by hangtang1210 Category:All pages Category:Publications Category:Merchandise Category:Media Category:Subpages